Alison's Yellow Blouse
thumb Ali's Yellow Blouse es la parte superior que Alison llevaba la noche que desapareció. Se ha convertido en un símbolo emblemático de esa noche y de Alison en general, apareciendo en varios flashbacks a lo largo de la serie. Propietarios *Alison DiLaurentis *Charlotte DiLaurentis *Bethany Young (Robado de Charlotte) *Mona Vanderwaal *Sara Harvey The Blouse En Turn of the Shoe; Jessica revela que la parte superior amarilla era todo lo que tenía que ver para saber que el cuerpo era de Alison. En retrospectiva, probablemente asumió que el cuerpo era de Alison, ya que ella era la que la había enterrado en el patio trasero, sin saber que había escapado y el cuerpo era en realidad el de Bethany Young. En A is for Answers, se revela que Jessica compró el top para Alison y se lo regaló el día en que desapareció. Muchos fans creen que la nota de Jessica fue forjada y en su lugar fue "A" quien le dio a Alison la parte superior. Sin embargo, esto no se había confirmado. "A" le habría dado a Ali la blusa para saber dónde está Ali y así sería capaz de encontrarla y matarla. La blusa amarilla de Alison es simbólica a la noche en que Alison desapareció. "A" fue capaz de identificar a Ali con su blusa amarilla que le dio. Bethany, Ali y CeCe tenían una blusa amarilla esa noche. CeCe probablemente llevaba la blusa sabiendo que ella distraería a "A" de llegar a Alison primero. Las razones de Betania no se conocen. CeCe Drake (Big A) thumb En What Becomes of Broken Hearted, Jason revela a Emily que vio a CeCe vistiendo una tapa amarilla similar mientras hablaba con Melissa Hastings la misma noche que Alison desapareció. Jason como primero confundió CeCe con Alison, ya que parecían idénticos. Esta memoria se ha puesto en duda, sin embargo, como Jason estaba borracho y alto esa noche. ¿Por qué CeCe estaba vestida como Alison todavía tiene que ser explicado. CeCe nunca tuvo una buena explicación de por qué estaba allí la noche en que Alison desapareció, ella siempre inventó excusas. Se creía que ella estaba allí para los videos que Ian y su "pandilla de perves" tomaron de Alison y sus amigas. Más tarde se reveló que Jason no vio CeCe, pero en realidad vio a Bethany. Bethany Young (robado) thumb Bethany Young llevaba el mismo uniforme que Alison por razones desconocidas la noche en que fue asesinada. Esto posiblemente le permitió ser confundida con Alison y asesinada. Una carta de Alison a Bethany escrita antes de esa noche confirmó que Alison compró la tapa para Betania. Sin embargo, se reveló más tarde que "A" lo falsificó. Entonces fue revelado que Bethany robó la ropa de CeCe, y fue a la casa de DiLaurentis que usaba el equipo. Mona Vanderwaal (Big A) thumb En Welcome to the Dollhouse a Game On, Charles, Mona llevaba la camiseta amarilla para poder vestirse como Alison y fingir ser ella. Este top realmente pertenece a "A", pero Charles obligó a Mona a vestirse como Alison como suplente. Sara Harvey (Big A) En Game On, Charles, se revela que Sara Harvey fue mantenida como rehén en A's Dollhouse durante casi tres años. Se presume que Charles la forzó a fingir ser Alison, que llevaba el top amarillo, como Mona. Sin embargo, más tarde se confirma que es una artimaña, ya que Sara Harvey es miembro del A-Team. Apariciones (18/160) Comparaciones del Libro *En Pretty Little Liars & Ali's Pretty Little Lies, Alison lleva una camisa azul pálido de American Apparel con una falda de hockey de campo en la noche que desapareció. Navegación Categoría:Objetos